Bruce Munny
Bruce Munny was the bank manager and the victim in Crime Does Pay (Case #1). Murder Details Bruce was found dead locked inside the bank safe with a bullet through his right eye. After the team collected the body, it was sent to Nathan for autopsy. Nathan told the team that the murder weapon was some sort of gun. He adds in that Bruce was executed. Due to the accuracy of the shot, Nathan confirmed the killer handles guns well. Later, the team found a revolver in an emergency cabinet at the murder scene. The sent it to Nathan. Nathan said that the gun matches the bullet in the victim's skull meaning that the revolver was the murder weapon. Besides that, he also found traces of white powder which he discovered is talc powder. This means that the killer is in contact with talc. The team later discovered that there was a witness of the murder. They quick went to quiz her about what she saw. She told the team that she only witnessed a person whom she could not identify. She said that she saw them putting the revolver into the cabinet and running out of the store right after she heard the shooting. All she saw that was incriminating was their hand which she definitely could tell that they were caucasian. In Chapter 3, the team found a broken surveillance camera which was on the floor. They took it, repaired it and gave it to Alex to examine the footage. Alex said that the camera was pointing right at the murder but the killer and the victim was offscreen. However, the safe's metal reflected the killer's eyes directly. From the tone of the killer's eyes and the metal, Alex confirmed that the killer had brown eyes. After going back to the station with not enough incriminating profiles about the killer, their luck turned around when Wilfred Ebony, the security guard told the team that he found something. He gave them a mysteriously stained paper knife he found while on patrol. The team collected a sample and gave it to Grace. Grace said that she can definitely tell the blood on the paper knife was the killer's. She told the team that the handle of the knife had fingerprints of the victim and it was most probably used when the killer threatened him. One of the defensive slashes could had scraped some of the killer's skin causing them to bleed. After the explanation, Grace confirmed the killer's blood type was A+. Killer and Motives The killer was one of Bruce's employees, Seville Ruff. Bruce had always been a terrible bank manager. He had never bothered to give Seville his salary and he always overwork him. One day, Seville decided to take action. He lured Bruce into the safe, and quickly took the revolver from the emergency cabinet. He aimed the gun at Bruce while he takes a paper knife in self-defense. Bruce keeps brandishing and slashing air with the knife. Seville hesitated but when Bruce lunged at him, he shot him at his right eye, killing him instantly. At court, Seville showed no regret what he had done as any other employee would kill their employer if they never paid them for a long time. Seville also said if that he knew that Bruce was going to reward him with 1 million dollars, he wouldn't had killed him but he was impatient. Judge Hall was shocked and saddened by what he had done and wasted no time sentencing him to life in jail with no chance of parole. Jones said that his action wasn't the best idea as he could've been patient and be rewarded. Case Appearances *Crime Does Pay (Case #1)